Scizor
|} |height-ftin=5'11" |height-m=1.8 |weight-lbs=260.1 |weight-kg=118.0 |height-ftin2=6'07" |height-m2=2.0 |weight-lbs2=275.6 |weight-kg2=125.0 |abilitylayout=2+1 |abilitycolm=2 |ability1=Swarm |ability2=Technician |abilityd=Light Metal |abilitym=Technician |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Bug |eggcycles=25 |evtotal=2 |evat=2 |expyield=175 |oldexp=200 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Red |catchrate=25 |body=13 |pokefordex=scizor |generation=2 |friendship=70 }} Scizor (Japanese: ハッサム Hassam) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when traded holding a . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Scizor using the . Biology Scizor is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. It has gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. Its head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above its forehead, and dark yellow eyes. Scizor's neck and part of its thorax give the appearance of being exposed: they show black skin, and are surrounded by its raised exoskeleton. Scizor has a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist; the female has a larger abdomen than the male. Scizor has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. Scizor's legs are defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, its feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back. Mega Scizor's pincers lengthen and develop serrations. The lower half of the claws turns white and gain three pointed spikes on the underside. The barbs on Mega Scizor's claws can stab through concrete, and opponents caught in them are unable to escape.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Scizor Its eyespots are now blue with a thin black rim. Though they lack the black rim, its real are blue as well. Additional pieces of black armoring appear on various area of its body: a three-pointed crest on its forehead, striated coverings on its shoulders, and unmarked coverings on its thighs. Mega Scizor's legs are less detailed and resemble large, tapered spikes with white tips. Scizor's body is as hard as steel, with claws strong enough to crush any hard object. They can be opened and closed like jaws, and are patterned with black, eyespots with yellow "pupils." It will raise its claws and wave them around to scare off predators or foes, giving it the appearance of having three heads. Scizor is incapable of flight, instead quickly flapping its wings to regulate its body temperature. It lives in . In the anime Major appearances Two Scizor under the ownership of two different s appeared in Wired For Battle. The one belonging to Muramasa was nicknamed Masamune, while the one owned by Shingo was called Blade. The Iron-Masked Marauder used a Scizor to retrieve in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. In Can't Beat the Heat!, used a Scizor during his battle against in the Silver Conference. It defeated Ash's Snorlax and , but lost to . In A Judgment Brawl, used a Scizor during her battle against Ash in the Ever Grande Conference. It battled Ash's Swellow and lost. A Scizor owned by a girl named Luna appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide. It used to disguise itself as "Red Lightning" and battle other people's Pokémon, defeating then and scribbling on their faces. Its reign of terror ended when Ash's Pikachu blasted its costume off and Ash's Sceptile defeated it in battle. Scizor also appeared in Gymbaliar! under the ownership of a girl named Minnie. It was used in battle against Jessie's Croagunk and lost. A Scizor under the ownership of McCann battled Ash's Gliscor in Mastering Current Events!. In Zoroark: Master of Illusions, two Scizor are owned by Goone. In Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, a Scizor that can Mega Evolve appeared under the ownership of Wikstrom. Minor appearances reference sheet for the anime]] A Scizor was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Scizor appeared in 's fantasy in Imitation Confrontation. A Scizor appeared in Around the Whirlpool as part of 's example. A Scizor was seen alongside its Trainer in You're a Star, Larvitar!. A Scizor appeared in Vanity Affair, under ownership of a Pokémon Trainer and had a battle with Ash's Torkoal. A Scizor appeared in The Saffron Con, where it was used by Nurse Joy to cut Jessie's hair as it was tangled with James's Cacnea. A Trainer's Scizor appeared in '' An Elite Meet and Greet!'' battling Lucian's . A Scizor appeared in Camping It Up!. Another Scizor appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!. A Scizor appeared in A Showcase Debut!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in the and then again in Master Class is in Session! where it was used in the Showcase. A Performer's Scizor appeared in Master Class Choices!, where it was used in the Showcase. A Scizor appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!, under ownership of a Pokémon Trainer and had a battle with Ash's Greninja. Pokédex entries . Its incredible attack speed and its large scissor-like claws make it a formidable opponent.}} In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga 's Scizor appeared in One Half Of A Poké Ball on the scoreboard during 's Silver Conference battle with him. Another Scizor appeared in Battle Till The End! Drake, One Of The Elite Four! under the ownership of an unknown Trainer. In the movie adaptations Goone owns a Scizor in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Scizor debuted in Murkrow Row where it was seen as one of the Pokémon in Joey's bag after helped him get it back. Blue's Scizor appeared in Forretress of Solitude of , having evolved from his Scyther prior to the events of the volume. He brings it on his journey to the Sevii Islands. In The Last Battle XIII a Scizor was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Ran owns a Scizor. Hideki also owns a Scizor. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga owned a Scizor in Pokémon Hair Salon Opens!! where it became his battling Pokémon after revealing himself from his disguise as Green. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Scizor is a more dangerous version of Marill. Not only does it do more damage but it will also jump around the screen targeting an opponent. Trophy information This evolved form of has arms ending in large pincers with distinctive eye-spot markings. It's unable to fly very far with its wings, but it can affect its body temperature by flapping them at high speeds. Its sleek look has made Scizor quite popular among collectors. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Scizor makes a cameo appearance in the . When the stage transitions to the , it can be seen in the background along with , , and . Trophy information NA: Is that a three-headed monster?! No, wait... the left and right heads are actually claws! Creepy. Most creatures that have face-like patterns use them defensively to give themselves a chance to flee. Scizor throws that idea away and uses them to scare foes while it attacks! PAL: It may look like this Pokémon has three heads, but that's just what it wants you to think. Look closer and you'll see that two of them are actually claws. Most creatures with face-like markings use them to scare predators to give themselves a chance to run away, but Scizor seems more likely to attack while its foe is stunned! Pokkén Tournament Game data NPC appearances * : Garret uses a Scizor in his attempts to stop the player. * : Scizor is a famous explorer who is captured by in ice for several decades. The player defeats Froslass and frees Scizor, who bestows the Secret Rank upon the player's team in gratitude. Pokédex entries Scizor |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Scizor |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 6, Forever Level 55, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Altru Building}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |area=Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Forest: World Axle - B1F (post ending)}} |area=Chrysalia, Valora}} |area=Entranceway: Battle Royale - Cage Match}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 1}} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 143}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Giant Redwood (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 11: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Goone's Scizor|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|50|June 18 to July 14, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Goone's Scizor}} |Goone's Scizor|Korean|South Korea Wi-Fi|50|January 7 to 31, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Goone's Scizor}} |Strongest Class Single Battle Scizor|Japanese|Japan|100|September 15 to October 28, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Scizor}} |Strongest Class Pokémon Gift Scizor|Korean|South Korea|100|February 24 to May 5, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Scizor}} |Winter 2013 Scizor|American region|United States|50|November 27, 2013 to June 30, 2014|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Scizor}} |Pokémon Center Scizor|All|Japan|25|February 1 to 28, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Scizor_2}} |Pokémon Center Battle Championship Scizor|All|Japan|50|May 19 to 25, 2014; June 23 to July 6, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Scizor}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Scizor|English|PGL|10|December 20, 2012 to February 21, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Scizor}} |Global Link Scizor|French|PGL|10|December 20, 2012 to February 21, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Scizor}} |Global Link Scizor|German|PGL|10|December 20, 2012 to February 21, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Scizor}} |Global Link Scizor|Italian|PGL|10|December 20, 2012 to February 21, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Scizor}} |Global Link Scizor|Spanish|PGL|10|December 20, 2012 to February 21, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Scizor}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Scizor Mega Scizor Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15|‡}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25|‡|}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- and ! }} |- |- after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment, while its own Warrior is equipped with a |link= , , and }} |- |- |} Evolution holding |no2=212 |name2=Scizor |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Scizor shares its with . They are both known as the Pincer Pokémon (though Scizor was known as the Scissors Pokémon in Generation II and has been called the Scissor Pokémon in the ). * Despite having different base stats, Scizor and both have a base stat total of 500. In turn, Scizor is the only Pokémon to not have its base stat total changed upon evolving. * Mega Scizor is tied with , and for the highest base stat total of all Pokémon. * Scizor and , along with , are the only Pokémon legitimately available in all 27 in-game Poké Ball variants. Origin Scizor shares characteristics with flying red s and es. It also shares characteristics with wasp-mimicking . Name origin Scizor is a corruption of or a combination of scissors and . Hassam is a corruption of 剪む hasamu (to clip or snip). In other languages |fr=Cizayox|frmeaning=From a corruption of , and possibly oxidation, in reference to its rust-red color |es=Scizor|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Scizor|itmeaning=Same as English name |de=Scherox|demeaning=From and possibly '' or , in reference to its rust-red color |ko=핫삼 Hatsam|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=巨鉗螳螂 / 巨钳螳螂 Jùqiántángláng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Giant-pincered mantis" |hi=सिज़ोर Scizor|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Сизор Sizor|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |tr=Makura|trmeaning=From + }} Related articles * Blue's Scizor Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Scherox fr:Cizayox it:Scizor ja:ハッサム pl:Scizor zh:巨钳螳螂